beautiful love
by Hinatachan167
Summary: this is the prequel to 'anna raziel's daughter' it reviels more of the future parent's love life and how anna came to. enjoy. , warning: some of this is very depressing and contains sences of violence, just as a warning...
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful love

Chapter 1 the monster and beauty meet

(Info- this is a prequel to 'Anna raziel's daughter' basically the full story behind samara and raziel's relationship and how Anna came to)

'Samara! What've I told you about using swords? It's not lady-like and most certainly makes our family look weird.' 'Sorry mother! I'll go somewhere else and not embarrass you!' 'Don't you dare walk away from us young lady!!' samara was already gone afar when her father yelled that. 'Samara you can't do this, samara you can't do that, samara you're embarrassing the family! God, how many times do I have to put up with this crap!?' samara plopped herself down on a rock and thought this through. Foot steps were coming up behind her, she didn't care, the moon light always made her happy. 'My don't we look lovely to night?' samara jumped of the rock and noticed someone, 'who the hell are you!?' 'Raziel.' Samara for some reason started getting butterflies in her stomach, 'I know that you're one of Kain's vampire lieutenants, so I challenge you!' raziel smirked, samara turned red, but charged at the creature none the less. The fight appeared to be within samara's grasp but raziel knocked her into a tree, probably shattering her back. Raziel sighed and mentally punched himself for saving samara rather than leaving her for dead.

* * *

Moments later- samara awoke in a room, 'in case you're wondering I saved your neck.' Samara turned around and there was raziel, 'why would you do that, my father always taught me that all vampires were heartless beings who slaughter innocent people.' 'Now you've got something to prove wrong, Ms. Beautiful blue eyes…' raziel pulled some of samara's hair back reveal her beautiful blue eyes. 'Whatever just keep your vampric hands to yourself grabby!' raziel laughed. Samara smiled and laughed to, 'I will admit you have a nice shade of black hair.' Raziel hugged onto samara, 'raziel what're you-'she felt vampric cold lips touch her pure angelic lips, 'doing…….' 'I guess I did more than save your life, I made you go red, Ms. Beautiful blue eyes.' 'I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!' raziel laughed, 'I'm going back to the pillars, and I guess you need to get back as well?' 'Yeah I need to get home, I'll see you again maybe?' 'Maybe…..'


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful love

Chapter 2 love; changes

Samara walked back towards her home, 'young lady, where on earth have you been!?' 'Out, I even met a new guy. His name is raziel.' 'When can I meet this raziel?' 'Ummm……I'll think about it.' Her father stared at her like crazy, 'where's mom?' 'In the kitchen, making dinner.' '_Yeah no s^#*. How am I supposed to tell mom and dad that raziel is the vampire lieutenant of Kain? Hey mom, dad great news: your future son-in-law is going to be a vampire and that means a cross between vampire and human will be born. Damn, I suck….'_ She sighed and walked up to her room and sat on her bed thinking about the event a little while ago.

* * *

Raziel- 'hey bro! Where on earth have you been?!' 'Out, I met a woman named samara.' 'Woah, she human?' 'Yes….' 'Raziel, this is forbidden, do you know what'll happen if Kain found out?' 'Yes, my damnation or personal torment.' The other lieutenants stared at raziel; he had that look in his eyes, the look that said 'back off!' 'Ok bro we'll back off for the moment.' With that the other lieutenants walked away leaving raziel alone.

* * *

Moments later- samara went out for her night stroll, trying to get rid of her romantic thoughts about raziel, and raziel was doing the same. 'Raziel.' 'Samara.' 'What're you doing-'the 2 stared at each other shocked that the 2 were thinking the very same thing. 'Raziel I have to come out with something, it's not really that easy to say, but I'll come out with it: I think I love you!' samara covered her eyes only to get a gentle hand touch, 'I think I do to.' 'so what'll happen, you've got Kain to worry about and as for me, well it's my father, he's very strict about who I should hang around with or date. I really hate that creep!' raziel laughed, 'you've got anger issues ms. beautiful blue eyes.' 'I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!' raziel laughed again, he loved her expression whenever she yelled in anger, 'alright I'll stop, Ms. Beautiful blue eyes.' 'I TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOT OF A VAMPIRE, STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!' raziel laughed, but what the 2 didn't know is that they were being watched by a sarafan soldier. When the soldier returned, 'Sir Joseph, I've got awful news!' 'What is it?' 'You're daughter, her lover; raziel is a vampire lieutenant for Kain!' 'What, you goddamn slut!' 'Sir what're going to do?' 'I'll punish her myself; she'll then know what happens when people like her fall in love vampires. Samara and raziel were finishing off their 'argument', 'wait samara!' 'Yes?' raziel quickly kissed samara, 'be careful my love, ok?' 'Yes my master.' Samara smiled, waved goodbye, and walked back in the direction of her home. When she opened the door she saw her father glaring at her, 'you ungrateful whore, in love with one of kains lieutenants.' 'But daddy, he hasn't turned me into a vampire, infact you're wrong about vampires, they don't murder people it's us, maybe if we-'samara was cut off by her father swatting her, 'shut up, listen look as punishment, you'll be beaten senseless.' With that her father began to beat her so bad that the wound on her back reopened and cuts were coming right from left, 'there, you see samara, the sarafan are righteous, you ought to know this. Get ready for bed!' samara got up and struggled to her room. Once there, she tried not to think of raziel due to her new found fear of her father, the next thing she heard was tapping on the window, 'raziel?' it was him, '_no don't think of him! Father will beat you!!!!'_ 'Samara, I saw what happened; you shouldn't care about what your father says or believes. So please choose me.' Samara looked into the eyes of this man, true he was a monster but some bit of her trusted him. For the next few hours or so the 2 were 'talking' but everyone could hear their groaning, and orgasms. Afterwards, raziel left her room not knowing, he created a child, the forbidden breed.


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful love

Chapter 3 discoveries

The next day samara awoke feeling sick, she ran into the bathroom and began puking, 'samara, are you alright!?' 'Yeah, just a little-'more puking. '_What's wrong with me? I've only sleep with raziel once, and now I'm sick?!' _samara cleaned her self and went to find a doctor. 'Hey doc, It's me samara, something's wrong with me. I'm puking and I don't have a fever.' 'Just lay down on this table and I'll feel around.' The doctor began to feel around the woman, 'congratulations samara, you're pregnant.' Samara sat up looking 0_0, 'oh …….dear….. God.' 'What's wrong about it?' 'Well, the father is one of Kain's vampire lieutenant's raziel.' 'This is bad….I won't tell your father nor your mother.' 'You won't, thank you ^__^.' The doctor nodded, 'listen look, promise you won't say that as well: I want to start a new life somewhere else, I can't have my parents nor Kain hunt me down and kill the child.' The doctor nodded. Samara ran into her room and packed everything and ran away. She knew there was a village not far from where she lived.

* * *

The village- when samara arrived she noticed how the people lived peacefully, they all helped each other with their jobs or their personal life, 'hello young lady, what's your name?' samara stared down and saw a little girl, 'my names samara, yours?' 'My name's Anna, I want you to meet my mommy!' Anna dragged the new mother towards her home, 'mommy, this is samara, she's planning on having a baby.' 'Hello my name's Mary, Anna I want you to go towards your room.' Anna nodded and walked up the stairs, 'she's adorable, you know my grandmother has the name Anna, so if I have a girl I want to name her Anna or a boy named after his father….' 'You're a teenaged mother!?' 'Not exactly don't tell anyone: the father is one of Kain's lieutenant's raziel.' Mary stared at poor samara like 'are you kidding me?' Samara turned around and walked out of the house, leaving Mary to think to herself.

* * *

Night- samara danced around happily, 'I'm going to be a mommy, and daddy dearest can do a thing! I'm going to be a mommy! ^__^' samara sat down tired, 'I remember that baby doll I used to play with 'Venus'. She was my everything but mommy made me throw her away when I turned 12, but I kept her anyway *evil laugh*' samara took out her childhood doll, 'my baby I'll give this to you, except if you're a boy -_-;'

* * *

Raziel-'Kain is deified. The Clans tell tales of Him. Few know the truth. He was mortal once, as were we all. However, His contempt for humanity drove him to create me, and my brethren. I am Raziel, first-born of His lieutenants. I stood with Kain and my brethren at the dawn of the empire. I have served Him a millennium. Over time, we became less human and more ...divine. Kain would enter the state of change and emerge with a new gift. Some years after the master, our evolution would follow. Until I had the _honor_ of surpassing my lord. For my transgression, I earned a new kind of reward... agony. There was only one possible outcome - my eternal damnation. I, Raziel, was to suffer the fate of traitors and weaklings - to burn forever in the bowels of the Lake of the Dead.' Kain turned over, 'Cast him in.' 2 of the other lieutenants tossed raziel over the edge of the cliff, his screams could be heard, 'Tumbling, burning with white-hot fire, I plunged into the depths of the abyss. Unspeakable pain... relentless agony... ... time ceased to exist... ... only this torture... and a deepening hatred of the hypocrisy that damned me to this hell. An eternity passed, and my torment receded, bringing me back from the precipice of madness. The descent had destroyed me... and yet I lived.' Raziel looked at his new physical features; he looked more zombie than vampire (sorry T__T).

The 9 months- samara looked at her stomach, it grew rounder and fatter, 'well at least I'm not puking any more, but still a breed between vampire and human.' Samara was trying to figure out why raziel didn't come to see her, didn't he hear the rumors of her pregnancy. Her thought were interrupted by a sudden wave of pain elapsed over her, she was having her baby. Her and Mary were still friends, 'samara, what's wrong?' 'I'm having the baby!! _*' Mary and her husband Adam picked up the expectant mother, 'Adam get out!' Adam did as his wife told him, 'ok, now listen to me samara, I want you to push.' Samara nodded and pushed. It took at least 1-2 hours to push but a beautiful baby girl was born, 'oh my sweet baby, I'll take extra special care of you.' The little girl looked up and smiled, 'OMG that's so cute, Anna look at this darling.' Anna walked into the room, 'this that auntie samara's baby?' 'Yes' 'what're going to name her?' 'Anna.' Mary and her daughter stared at samara in amazement, 'for my grandmother and little Anna here.' The happy moment was interrupted when a blast was heard, 'VAMPIRES! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!' Mary realized her little girl was out there, 'Anna!!!!' Mary ran outside to find her daughter, only to find her gone, she was kidnapped by the vampires never to be seen again. Her 10 year old Anna, gone and probably vampire food. 'SAMARA!!!!! GIVE ME YOUR BABY!!!!!!!!!' samara ran back inside the house locking the door. She could hear the people trying to calm down Mary. When that happened she finally continued crying. Samara was the only one who knew who was behind this, Kain his purpose to find her and the baby, 'don't worry my sweet Anna, I'll protect you, nothing's going to harm you not while mommy's around.' The new mother was holding her child gently but strong.

* * *

Next morning- samara awoke, clean up, and picked up her sleeping daughter. 'Anna, you hungry?' the baby awoke smiling, 'I'll take that as a yes, now what do vampire/human babies eat?' Anna gave a confusion look O—o. samara could help but laugh, 'alright I think I've figured out something you.' Samara unbuttoned her nightgown, revealing a breast. Anna just started feeding, '_new life, and a child in my life. So far this is going good. Just need to keep myself hidden that's all.'_ Anna was done feeding off her mother, 'what's wrong why am I so tired?' the mother noticed teeth holes, 'ok you, just because you're father's a vampire doesn't mean you can drink from mommy's boob.' The baby just smiled, '_OMG that's so cute ^__^'_ there was a sudden knock on the door, 'coming!' samara placed down her child, got dressed again, 'hello, how may I help-' samara stopped when she realized who she was talking to, 'moebius, what're doing here?' 'I heard you have the baby, may I see it?' 'She's not an 'it' her name is anna…..' moebius noted the anger within samara's voice, 'so this is Anna?' moebius stared at Anna, who was in her crib. Anna began to cry, 'MOEBIUS! Stay away from my daughter!! You're scaring her, especially with that staff!! Mommy's got you, Shhh, Anna you're safe with mommy around. Moebius left the home thinking '_so this is what happens when a vampire and human mate? Little Anna I can't wait to meet you in the later on future. *evil laughter*'_

* * *

Anna age 7- 'mommy! I'm going to school!' 'Oh Anna, kissy!' Anna smiled at her mother and kissed her back. 'You be a good girl ok?' 'I will, bye mommy!' the mother smiled, '*sigh* it's hard being a mom, but it's worth it. I and Anna can communicate almost as if we're best friends.' 'There she is!!' 'Huh, what's going on?' 'Don't pretend you don't know!!' 'What?' 'You have a monstrous child! The daughter of raziel Kain's lieutenant!!!!' 'Mary!!! You promised you wouldn't tell!!!' 'Things have changed; I lost my little Anna, so I need to kill your little girl so you to can see my pain....' 'No! I promised my little girl that nothing would harm her, not while I'm around!' 'So it's decided: kill the mother!!!!'

* * *

Moments later- 'Anna!! Child of the devil!!!! Get out!!!!' Anna used her books a shield to prevent the rocks from hitting her head. When she got to her home, she saw a sickening sight: a group of people were gathered outside her home, beating her mother with rocks, 'MOMMY!!!!' every villager turned their sights on Anna, 'THE CHILD OF THE DEVIL!!!! ANNA!!!! GET HER AND HAVE HER HEAD!!!!' Anna dropped her books and ran for her life, 'Anna, run……' her mother whispered before she went into a coma. Anna was running until one of the children hit the back of her noggin with a rock, 'get her!' she turned around and had her forehead hit with a rock, 'please stop! It hurts stop it!!' they didn't listen; Anna continued to cry and beg. Then her eyes turned red and she growled like a pissed off wolf, and just like that one of the villagers head went off. 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?! MARY NOW WHAT!?!?' 'Kill her! Show no mercy!!!!' Anna ignored what she had heard and continued to slaughter the villagers, 'YOU LEAVE ME AND MY MOTHER ALONE!!!!' she screamed in the most demonic voice anyone had ever heard. Decapitation, heart snatching, all was happening to the villagers even the young children. When her mother saw this, all that ran in her mind was to hug onto her daughter, 'ANNA! You can stop, please mommy's got you…..just please stop……' the mother began crying but Anna's eyes turned back to blue. 'Mommy…..did I do this…?' 'I hate to say this but yes you did. Anna dropped down to her knees and began crying, 'what am I mommy? A monster???' 'Anna sweet heart no you're not, you're gifted in a way, so don't worry be yourself.'


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful love

Chapter 4 new village; watched?

Samara was seen carrying her little girl in her arms and their bags on the ground, a torch in her hand. She set the house on fire, as a way of saying 'we never were here at all.' Samara carried her daughter and their bags to the next village over; the only way to get through it though was through the swamp areas without being spotted by the sarafan. As the mother was carrying her daughter, she began to notice how each time she ran into one of the crows, they disappeared, but why? Samara looked up and saw a green vampire looking down at her, impractically little Anna. The vampire turned around and left.

* * *

The new village- samara smiled at the thought of a new home and new hope, 'welcome, young Mrs., who're you and this child?' 'My name is samara and this is my daughter Anna, we hope you have a home for us.' 'Of course just follow me; by the way my name's Joseph.' Samara stopped there in her tracks that name was very familiar, her father was named that and he's very famous, 'samara, what's wrong?' 'Nothing….' 'You a teenaged mother or is the daddy dead?' 'He's just not around lately….' 'Well your daughter's just adorable what's her name?' 'Anna.' 'Lovely name for a pretty little girl, you've got to meet my wife and 2 daughters.' 'I don't want to be a bother....' 'Naw! Of course not it'll be me and my wife's honor.' 'Well ok, I mean I've got to take a chance, right?' 'Yeah!' 'See you later, samara?' 'Ok, let me settle in and wake my little girl.' Samara smiled at the thought of this life now.

* * *

At the new home- samara dropped their bags on the couch and placed her daughter on the sofa, 'Anna, sweetie, wake up. We're home again.' Anna yawned and awoke, 'what happened?' '_She doesn't remember what happened a while ago!?'_ 'We moved, that village was filled with mean people so we moved to this village….' 'Ok mommy.' 'Anna we're going over to a neighbor's house to have dinner, a man named Joseph and his family are having us over, he's got 2 daughters so I'm sure you'll have fun with them.' 'I don't know mommy, I mean after the incidents in the village, the children yelling at me 'devils child', I don't know if I can have friends again....' 'Anna, just give them a chance, ok?'

* * *

Dinner- samara and Anna were in the home, 'hello darling, I'm Susan and these are my 2 lovely daughters: Samantha and Katie.' 'Well my names samara and this is my daughter Anna.' Anna glomped onto me and hid, 'she's a little shy around strangers but once she gets to know you, she'll talk more and less hiding.' Susan smiled, 'Anna, dear I'm not going to hurt you if that's what it's about.' Anna looked up at Susan crying, the last people she met were beating both her and her mother's skulls in with rocks. 'Now lets eat!' with that the 2 families sat down at the table and ate, 'so samara, I see that you have no husband to care for you.' 'Anna has a father he's not around to often, Susan dear.' 'Oh, so sorry samara, any way what does Anna think of a new home?' 'For the moment she's not to sure about the thought but I think she'll start liking the thought.' 'Speaking of which, I wonder how the little girls are doing upstairs.'

* * *

Upstairs- 'Anna, so where's your daddy?' 'I really don't know, I ask mom and she keeps telling me that daddy went on a very important mission.' 'Tsk, tsk, Anna, its obvious: your mommy's a teenaged mother, you've got no father!' Anna stared at the 12 year old Samantha ready to cry, 'NO!! You're lying!!! I've got a daddy!!!!!' then the 10 year old Katie quirked up, 'it's true, we've seen this 100 times, mothers like yours move in and their child/children are convinced that they've got a daddy and there you've got it: no daddy at all you vampric freak!!!' Anna was shocked, she started the back away from the 2 girls, she felt herself bump into the window, and 'you're a monster and nothing more…' Samantha was the one who pushed Anna out of the window, Anna was crying as she fell, '_mommy, I'm sorry I'm a monster…..'_

* * *

Back downstairs- 'samara, I'm afraid this was a trap....' 'What!?' 'It's not my doing, it's my wife's. You see she can't stand the sight of children who are born from the vampire and human relationship; she knows that Anna's father is obviously a vampire, which one?' 'Raziel, yes I know it's forbidden, you'll go to hell!!' 'Not that It's just that, I can't believe that Kain's top lieutenant and a lovely girl such as yourself can produce a beautiful baby girl!' samara was just shocked, 'wow….' 'Oh, samara...Sorry darling your daughter fell out the window....' 'No she didn't you bitch! I know what you did, you and your daughters had a plan to push an innocent child out the window!!!' samara ran outside the home to find her little angelic devil, 'ANNA!!! Please come home, it's safe with mommy!!'

* * *

In the forest- Anna ran off to find her special friends (she can communicate with bats as well) 'they're wrong, I hate them!! I can't believe I trust them, they're full human children and I'm just a freak!!' she yelled as she smacked a puddle. 'Anna, that's not true, we all think you're an extraordinary child who will fight back!' 'Right….'

* * *

What does those wispy little brats have that you don't have double  
They can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile  
How about a pulse?  
Overrated by a mile  
Overvalued  
Overblown

If they only knew the you that we know

And those silly little creatures aren't bearing their fathers name  
And they don't play piano  
Or dance  
Or sing  
No they don't compare  
But they're still human!  
Who cares?  
Unimportant  
Overrated  
Overblown

If only they could see how special you can be  
If they only knew the You that we know

If I touch a burning candle  
I can feel no pain  
If you cut me with a knife  
It's still the same  
And I know her heart is beating  
And I know that I am a vampire/human breed

But the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
And it seems that I still have a tear to shed

The sole redeeming feature from that little creature, is that she's alive  
Overrated  
Overblown  
Everybody knows that's just a temporary state  
Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate  
Who cares?  
Unimportant  
Overrated  
Overblown

If only they could see how special you can be  
If they only knew the You that we know

If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain  
In the ice or in the sun it's all the same  
Yet I feel my heart is aching  
Though it doesn't beat like a humans, it's breaking  
And the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
I know that I am dead  
But it seems that I still have some tears to shed

* * *

(somewhat parody of 'tears to shed'. original © to Danny Elfman and Tim Burton)

Author's note: what's basically happened is that Samantha and Katie's mother Susan, have devised a plan that'll 'teach' samara and Anna a lesson in romantic relationships with vampires. The only way to do it is by pushing poor Anna from a 2 story window (yes their home is big). When the mommy found out, you tell from the yelling she was down right pissed off.

What happened between the 3 girls: basically Samantha and Katie were trying to get some answers from Anna's mouth about who her father was. When she told the girls that her father was on an important mission, this was samara's way of not making her daughter so much about her father. Anywho, the 2 girls then were taunting the poor young girl saying that she has no daddy (hence Raziel) and quoted her as a 'vampric freak'. Which lead to her singing her own version of 'tears to shed'.


End file.
